SakuraSasuke HATE SasukeSakura Love
by sakura12908
Summary: SAKURA JOIN MY TEAM.""NO!""I LOVE YOU""WHAT!"Did he just say that he loved me!Sasuke Uchiha the guy who betrayed the village and me!1st story!Plz read.Review make Happy!Plz REVIEW!I give you cookies maybe OREO'S!read the story then u kno about the Oreo's!
1. Bye Karin!

**SAKURA12908: NOW LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

**SASUKE: HN. I DON'T LIKE THIS.  
**

**SAKURA: C'MON SASUKE-KUN! *KISSES CHEEK* CHEER UP!**

**SASUKE: IF SAKURA12908 MAKES A PROMISE WITH ME.**

**SAKURA12908:WAT IS IT?**

**SASUKE: HAVE A LEMON ON HERE OR A KISSING SCENE ON HERE FOR ME AND SAKURA AND U GOT YOURSELF A OK FROM THE SASUKE UCHIHA.**

**SAKURA12908:......FINE! OK!.... I WAS GONNA DO ONE ANYWAY...  
**

**NARUTO: Y *SNIFFLE* AM I NOT IN HERE?! I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THE SHOW!**

**SAKURA12908:NARUTO DON'T WORRY U WILL BE IN THE STORY JUST NOT NOW AND THIS STORY IS MADE FOR SASUKE AND SAKURA FOR MAIN CHARACTERS....**

**NARUTO: T_T **

**SAKURA12908: *SWEAT DROP* I'LL MAKE ONE FOR YOU AND HINATA!**

**NARUTO & HINATA: REALLY?!**

**SAKURA12908: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?! BUT ANYWAY...WHERE WAS I...O YA!...YUP! BUT YOU HAVE TO SAY THE DISCLAIMERS!**

**NARUTO & HINATA:_SAKURA12908 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO AND NARUTO SHIPPUDEN! EXCEPT FOR THE CHARACTERS SHE MADE UP! (IF SHE DOES!)  
_**

* * *

Name: Haruno Sakura Age:16 Gender: Female summary-  
bright emerald eyes,pink hair, Konoha ninja also and ANBU and the 5th Hokage's pupil. former teammate in team 7. Uzumaki Naruto, Sai, and Hatake Kakashi. ANBU leader. Best MEDIC in NINJA History. Person who she hates the most..... UCHIHA SASUKE.

"So Sasuke, your saying this girl will be a use to us?!"  
"Yea Karin that's what he said remember?!"  
"Shut up Suigetsu!"  
"Please don't fight!"  
"Listen to Juugo and don't fight." Sasuke said, glaring at Karin and Suigetsu.  
"But SASUKE~~ that girl is not going to be a use to us! Why have that slut on our team when you already have a sexy and cute girl on your team already?" Karin said, with sexy pose she thought she had.  
Sasuke looked at her in disgust. "You mean a red head bitch/slut, for short?" The guy with silky white hair named Suigetsu. The orange head guy named Juugo chuckled.

"Karin, I'm sure Sakura's medic skills are far more useful than yours." Sasuke said coldly.  
"Yea! YOU MAKE US SUCK ON YOUR YUCKY SKIN!" Suigetsu said with venom in his said nothing he just looked at Karin as if she was crazy.  
"But look on her profile! it said that she hates you the most Sasuke-kun~!" Karin whined (AN: I HATE KARIN!no offence karin fans)

"We need to go and get her." Sasuke said.  
"OK!" Suigetu said.  
"sure." Juugo said.  
"NO!" Karin said.  
"She's going to take my Sasuke-kun Away from me!!!" Clinging on to Sasuke's arm.  
"Karin get off." Sasuke glared.  
"Lets go."  
"NO! I'm not going!" Karin yelled.  
"Fine. Karin you are now no longer apart of team Hebi." Sasuke said coldly.  
"WHAT?!" Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin said. "Hn.(Shut-up I won't go back on my word.)" Everyone knew what Sasuke meant when he said that.  
"Bye Karin." Suigetsu and Juugo said at once.  
Then they all disappeared without the red headed slu- I mean ex-teammate.

* * *

Now are pink haired friend was jumping from tree to tree. From branch to branch. "I can't believe That guy fell for that!" Sakura said. "my target really thought I was gonna make out with him?!" He sure is stupid.  
A familiar Chakra...Sakura thought. "I wonder who it is?!" Sakura's inner said. "Sasuke! I feel a chakra from Konoha" Suigetsu said.  
"Yea. Its a mile away from us." Juugo said. "Lets Speed up." Sasuke whispered. "Let's see who it is. They're speeding up." Sakura's inner said.  
"Kay." sakura said to herself.  
"Over there!" Juugo said.  
"UCHIHA!" Sakura was enraged "Hn. Sakura." Sasuke replied.  
"Why are you here?! This place is close to Konoha grounds." I yelled at him.  
"Hn.(I know) Sakura join my team."  
"What?!"  
"I said join my team and I won't say it again."  
"Yea" Suigetsu said "....You... The first thing you say to me when we just met is 'Join my team'?!" (AN: I kno!!! Right!..... I'm the one whose writing though... Well to bad!!)  
"Hn. Yea."  
"Juugo get her." "Sasuke! I will never join your team!" Then Juugo knocked her out. Sakura was to hyped up to know what Sasuke ordered the big huge, orange haired guy, named Juugo to knock her might be an ANBU, Medic, and the 5th Hokage's apprentice but when she is mad she can't hear a thing. (AN: JUST like me!) "Lets go." Sasuke said.  
Then they disappeared just like how they did to the red haired BI- I mean there Ex-team mate.

* * *

* * *

AN: Hey guys the name is Sakura. U can call me Saki, Saku, or Kura for short and i don't mind if u put the -chan in the end!

Well this is my first story I have ever wrote here. If you guys like it and i get about 2-9 reviews, I'll write more.

**SASUKE: Y DID YOU HAVE TO WRITE THIS?**

**SAKURA12908: KUZ SAKURA BEGGED ME TO!**

**SASUKE:.... FINE**

**SAKURA12908:SASUKE U KNO U LUV~~ HER!**

**SASUKE: SHUT-UP!**

**SAKURA12908: OK! AS U WISH! WELL CAN YOU SAY WAT I WANT U TO SAY TO THOSE READERS OUT THERE?!**

**SASUKE:HN, FINE. _JUST GO DOWN AND PRESS THE RECTANGULAR BOX. NOW_**

**_PS.: SORRY IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS I DIDN'T CATCH!  
_**


	2. PINKY UH OH!

**_Sakura12908: This is the 2nd chappie! Enjoy!  
Sakura: YAY!  
Sasuke:...Hn.  
Sakura12908: Naruto say the disclaimers will ya!  
Naruto:SNORE... Ramen...RAMEN NOOOOO Don't Leave me! Sakura12908, Sasuke, Sakura: 0.0 Hinata: He fell asleep 10min. ago! so i'll say the disclaimers with TenTen!  
Hinata and TenTen: SAKURA12908 does not own Naruto and Naruto Shippuden!!_**

* * *

**Sakura point A VIEW!**

**I woke up and heard a strong fire crackling. "where am we?!" my inner said. "I have no idea!" I replied back Dang my head hurts! "What happened again?" I asked my inner.  
"Sasuke-" I cut her off like lightning.  
"now I remember this is all that Uchiha bastards fault!" I said aloud without knowing that Uchiha and his 2 teammates heard.  
"Shit." my inner said. "I know. now he knows that I'm awake! F my life!" I repiled back to my inner-self. "Sakura." I heard a cold voice saying my name. I ignored him.  
"Sakura." his voice was a bit more colder (AN:if thats possible.) it was obvious he was annoyed that I was ignoring him.  
"What?" I said glaring at him.  
"Feisty!" Suigetsu said.  
"Shut-up fish face!" I yelled at him.  
"What did you say pinky?!" Thats it! NO ONE, I mean NO ONE calls THE HARUNO SAKURA PINKY!**

* * *

**Sasuke Point-A-View**

**"What did you say PINKY?!"  
This was bad. Suigetsu just called Sakura a pinky. That was REALLY BAD. I remember from one of our missions. This guy was pissed at Sakura and called her a bitch and a pinky. Those word were a taboo to Sakura. She hit him so hard he had a coma for a year...... Bye Suigetsu. (AN:UH OH!) I thought to myself.  
Then Sakura dissapeared.  
Fuck! Where the hell is she!  
WHAM! "OW!" "Suigetsu!"  
Now I know.**

* * *

**Sakura Point-A-View.**

**"I'm gonna kill you u fish face! Nobody! I mean NOBODY calls Haruno Sakura pinky! got it?! Jeez Naruto is smarter than that! "(AN:LOL Suigetsu! that was a burn she said you were stupider than Naruto)  
I was about to Punch him again but a firm white hand stopped me.  
"Sakura." I was the Uchiha.  
I glared at him. "What?!"  
"Stop. I want to talk." he said.  
"Sasuke if this is about me joining your fricken team then I refuse!"  
"Join. I need you."  
What?! did the Uchiha Sasuke said that he needed me!  
"You know Sasuke when you left the village I asked if I could come with you. But you know what you did?! You left me on a fucken icy cold bench!"  
"Hn."  
I WAS PISSED! (AN: YA You go Sakura! Show him whatcha got)  
"Fine. Give me 2 good reasons I have to join your so called team!"  
"Hn. Fine."  
" 1. I need your medic skills.  
2. I wanted to see you everyday it got on my nerves.  
3. I love you." He said.  
"Oh..................................WHAT?!"  
Thats when it happened.**

**.........**

**.................**

**.........**

**

* * *

**

**_(Sakura and Sasuke: Go on will ya)_**

**_(AN: No the rest happens on the next chapter)_**

* * *

_**Sakura: what!  
Sasuke: .....What the hell?  
Sakura12908: Sorry Minna! But dont hate me! Review! Sasuke say it.  
Sasuke:No.  
Sakura12908: if you dont i'm gonna call you Sasucakes! AND I'm not gonna write the Lemon or the romantic kissing sceane!  
Sasuke: Click on the rectangular box and review! NOW! PLEASE! There Happy NOW!  
Sakura12908:Yup! Bye Minna!  
(AN: Minna means everyone Just to tell you.)**_


	3. Uchiha

**_Sakura12908: hey guys! my new chapter has now begun! now gimme some more reviews-  
Sakura: And cookies!  
Sakura12908: Dont interrupt me!  
Sakura: Heh Heh my bad but i want cookies!  
Sakura12908:Ino has some go get some from her!  
Sasuke: You were saying!  
Sakura12908:Oh ya!. Well the next chapter is up and I have a Poll on my profile so i just wanted you people to vote and tell me what you want in the story! (And sorry for the chapter that was repeated!!!)  
Sasuke:O.  
Sakura12908: Naruto its your turn now the DISCLAIMERS!  
Ten Ten: He went to the beach with Hinata!  
Neji: YA and I'M GONNA KILL HIM WHEN HE GETS BACK!  
Everyone:*Sweatdrop*  
Sakura12908: Then Tennie and Neji say the disclaimers!  
TenTen and Neji: ok! Hn.  
TenTen and Neji: Sakura12908 does not own naruto shippuden or naruto! SO deal with it!_**

* * *

_**Recap-**_

**_"Fine. Give me 2 good reasons I have to join your so called team!"  
"Hn. Fine."  
" 1. I need your medic skills.  
2. I wanted to see you everyday it got on my nerves.  
3. "I love you." He said.  
"Oh..................................WHAT?!"  
Thats when it happened._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_........._**

* * *

**_STORY:_**

* * *

**That's when it happened.  
The Uchiha Sasuke kissed me.  
I mean really! my inner was yelling out " OMG!" **

**the whole time it happened...!! He kissed me with passion and... and... something I have never seen from him.  
LOVE.  
I was surprised! His teammates were looking at us with their jaws wide open. Did i mention bulging eyes!  
Well The Uchiha Sasuke, Kissed me!  
He slowly raised his left arm on my waist holding firmly, like i was going to disappear when i had the chance. His right hand carrasing my cheek and soon tangling his rough fingers into my hair.  
I Was So .**

**.  
_Happy._**

**  
Thats all i could say... I was happy. But I knew this was wrong so i pushed him away with a little bit of force.**

**He looked surprised. Dumbfounded. and Sad. his face soon became unemotional once again. (AN:.... Stupid sakura! you were supposed to kiss him back! Sakura: SORRY)  
Then I realized that i was blushing. He smirked. He asked me. "Is that good enough?" he asked.  
He just used me. (Sasuke: I Did NOT! AN: It's just the script! you guys can make out later like you always do when you have time! Sakura:Blush. its ok Sasuke its just a script. Sasuke: Sakura... Sakura12908: SHUT UP! come on lets get this scene done with ok?!)**

**Sasuke Point-A-View:**

**I smirked. thats all I did.  
I kissed her for my own needs and just smirked. I Loved her. But i was to shy and scared to tell her. When we first met after i left the village for Orochimaru, She looked so beautiful. I just wanted to jumo down and carass her cheek and hug her tightly and run away with her. But.  
I knew that was impossible i had a revenge to take care of and She was just too good for me.  
I went to a village and heard rumors about her and how her medical skills were about the same as the 5th hokage's or maybe better. She was too good for me and i knew that.  
Even if i told her with all my feelings.... Itachi might kill her. Because of me and my loving feelings for her.**

**Sakura Point-A-View:  
I slapped him.  
HARD.  
I was crying. I could feel it.  
I knew he didnt like me from the beginning but i fell for it anyway.  
I fell for it hard.  
"You... YOU! BASTARD!!!" (AN: Little kiddies out there who are like 10 or down. DON'T SAY THIS TO YOUR PARENTS)  
"Is it fun?! Using me like that and trying to force me into you team with a kiss?!" I screamed out. I was so broken right now. i couldnt even think.  
I disappeared.**

**Sasuke Point-A-View:  
I was heart broken. She left me.  
She just disappeared.  
"Uh.... Sasuke? Sakura just disappeared." Suigetsu said.  
"We should go after her." Juugo said.  
"Yea lets go." I disappeared.  
They followed.  
(AN: WATS UP WITH EVERYONE DISAPPEARING?!.)**

**Sakura Point-A-View:  
I was Pissed and heart broken. It seemed like nothing could help me. All i could think of was... Konoha. My friends. And,.... Naruto.  
I ran with all my speed and strength.**

**_"SAKURA!"_**

**

* * *

**

**_Sakura12908: I wonder who that is?!!!!!!! You people need to stick around and watch! (Read)_**

**_  
Sasuke: Yea._**

**_  
Sakura: Yep!_**

**_  
Sakura12908: Hey you guys.... Uhh most of my chapters will be released by Saturday or Sunday so Stay tuned!  
BYE!_**

**_Sakura and Sasuke: Yea bye! *Starts to make out.*_**

**_Sakura12908: STOP! _**

**_Itachi:Kiss Sakura12908: ITACHI! Hi! *Hugs*_**

**_Itachi: Hn. Hi. *Grabs me and takes me some where*  
Itachi:Bye Peeps._**


	4. NARUTO'S WHAT!

**_Sakura12908:Stupid UCHIHA!_**

**_Sakura: ?_**

**_Sakura12908:He stole my cookies!! and more importantly they were OREOS!!!! I'm gonna kill you!_**

**_Sasuke: *puts a OREO into his mouth.* Hn._**

**_Sakura12908: I'm soooo gonna MURDER HIM!!!!! If you cant find Sasuke tomorrow... You all know why!!! _**

**_Hinata: Calm down!_**  
**_Naruto yea what Hinata-chan said! *Grabs Hinata's waist*_**  
**_Hinata: Naruto-kun... *Faints*_**  
**_Everyone: *Sweatdrops*_**  
**_Naruto:Oh No!!! I killed Hina-chan!_**  
**_Sakura12908:Baka!_**  
**_Naruto:*Runs around the who studio saying "I killed Hinata" and "Neji's gonna kill me!!"*_**  
**_Sakura12908: Tennie make sure Neji doesn't Hurt.. no i mean kill Naruto... and Sasuke and Sakura say the disclaimers._**

**_Sakura and Sasuke: Sakura12908 doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden!_**  
**_Sakura12908: thanx! NOW everyone lets start filming!!!_**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

**_Sasuke Point-A-View:_**  
**_I was heart broken. She left me._**

**_She just disappeared._**

**_"Uh.... Sasuke? Sakura just disappeared." Suigetsu said._**  
**_"We should go after her." Juugo said._**  
**_"Yea lets go." I disappeared._**  
**_They followed._**  
**_(AN: WATS UP WITH EVERYONE DISAPPEARING?!.)_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**_Sakura Point-A-View:_**

**_I was Pissed and heart broken. It seemed like nothing could help me. All i could think of was... Konoha. My friends. And,...._**

_** NARUTO.**_

**_I ran with all my speed and strength._**  
**_"SAKURA!"_**

**_End of Recap._**

**_

* * *

Read on!!!  
_**

**_

* * *

__No ones point-A-View._**

**_"Sakura!!!"_**

**_Sakura turned back and saw._**  
****

**_NARUTO!_**

**_"Nnnn..Naruto!?!!!" She cried out. "What are you doing here?!"_**  
**_"S..SsssSakura-chan!!!" He wailed out. "Hey..?"_**  
**_"Where have you been this whole time Sakura-chan!!!"_**  
**_"Hey....Was i gone for a long time??"_**  
**_"Yea!!! You have been gone for 2 months!!!"_**  
**_"Naruto my mission ended A week ago...."_**  
**_"I kno but you always finished your missions a week earlier!!!!"_**  
**_"Naruto....." *Sweat drop.* "So.... Are we going back now??"_**  
**_"Yep since i found you so... lets go back!!"_**  
**_"Sakura!" "Pinkey!" "Sakura-san!"_**

**_

* * *

Sakura Point-A-View._**

**_I can't possibly tell Naruto what i was doing after I finished the mission.... I just can't tell Naruto that i know where Sasuke is and what he wanted to do with me..._**

**_"Sakura!" "Pinkey!" "Sakura-san!"_**

**_*Shit*_**  
**_"Shut-up inner...."_**

**_*Whatever...*_**

**_"Shit....."_**

**_*Hey! You said it to!*_**

**_"Shut-up!"_**

**_"Sakura-chan?? Who are they??"_**

**_I counted in my mind... _**

**_1._**  
**_2._**  
**_3._**  
**_4._**  
**_5........._**

**_"SASUKE?!" He Screamed out._**

**_"Crap!"_**

**_"Hn. Naruto." (AN: We all know who that is)_**  
**_"Sasuke...." Naruto murmured._**  
**_Then the Uchiha Said and did it._**

**_He said: "Sakura's WITH me."_**

**_He did: His Infamous Uchiha Smirk. (AN: Yep THE Uchiha Smirk)_**

**_"Oh...WHAT?!"_**

**_"Hn."_**

**_Naruto-Point-A-View:_**

**_"Sakura's WITH me." That's what he said..... But I don't get it.... Sakura is not a missing nin.... (AN: Naruto get a grip!!... THINK!!!)_**  
**_"Sakura-chan?"_**  
**_"Yea Naruto?"She said unwillingly._**  
**_"What is SASUKE-TEME Saying?!"_**

**_"Sasuke already said it Blondie!" Yelled Suigetsu._**  
**_"*Pissed.* DID U JUST CALL ME BLONDIE?!"_**  
**_"Yea I did Blondie!"_**  
**_"Do you know who you are talking to?!"_**  
**_"...A.... Blond?"_**  
**_"No you idiot! I'm the Next Hokage!!! It was just confirmed Yesterday!!! that was the day i proposed to Hina-chan!!!"_**  
**_"....To much info dobe." said Sasuke._**  
**_"Yea..."Suigetsu said._**

**_"NARUTO!!! You PROPOSED TO HINATA!!!!???" Sakura yelled at me._**  
**_"Yes?" I replied._**  
**_"OMG! When is the Wedding?!"_**  
**_"A week from now. It's a Tuesday!"_**  
**_"Neji didn't Kill you?!"_**  
**_"Well... I was in the hospital last week but he said it was okay thanks to Ten Ten!!!"_**  
**_"WOW..."_**  
**_"Hey Sakura-chan you have to help Hinata-chan! She wants you to be the Brides Best Woman!" (AN: Brides Maiden?? Correct me if I'm wrong! Not good with Weddings...)_**  
**_"Really?!"_**  
**_"Yep!"_**  
**_"What are we waiting for Naruto?! Lets go!"_**  
**_"OKAY!!"_**

* * *

**_Sasuke-Point-A-View._**

**_Naruto's Getting MARRIED!_**  
**_Who knew that guy could actually propose._**  
**_Sasuke's Inner: "The MOST SHOCKING THING is that He is going to get Married BEFORE US?! THE UCHIHA SASUKE?!"_**  
**_"Shut up." Sasuke said._**

**_"Hey Sakura-chan you have to help Hinata-chan! She wants you to be the Brides Best Woman!" (AN: Brides Maiden??Correct me if I'm wrong! Not good with Weddings...)_**  
**_"Really?!"_**  
**_"Yep!"_**  
**_"What are we waiting for Naruto?! Lets go!"_**  
**_"OKAY!!"_**

**_I grabbed Sakura by the Waist and said._**

**_"Not so FAST. DOBE."_**  
**_"WHAT?!" Naruto Yelled._**  
**_"Sakura's on my team!"_**  
**_"So?" Sakura and Naruto said at once._**  
**_"You idiots! Sakura's on my team so she is not going to go! To your WEDDING!"_**  
**_"What?!" They both said again._**  
**_"You Know What UCHIHA?! I Never AGREED to that!"_**  
**_"I gave you 3 reasons right?" I smirked._**  
**_"Whatever! Fine!" Sakura was getting redder and redder by the second. She could Probably beat Hinata now!_**  
**_"So dobe she's not going."_**  
**_"Wait! Sasuke Please Just let me go to the wedding!! Naruto is the Hokage so he will allow you to come back and watch the wedding! And then Leave...." Sakura said. Her eyes were pleading._**  
**_"Fine..." I said. "But Naruto has to make a deal with me.!" (AN: OOC Much? Sasuke: Shut-up!)_**

**_To Be Continued!_**

* * *

**_Sakura12908: I rock!_**  
**_Sakura._**  
**_Sasuke:.... Sakura12908: Ok.... Well that's the end of this chapter!! So.... Stay Tuned!_**

**_ Sakura: Yea!_**  
**_Sasuke: Hey I was wondering._**  
**_Sakura12908: Just had to RUIN the Moment HUH Sasuke!_**  
**_Sasuke: When are you going to write that LEMON!_**  
**_Sakura12908:... Lemon???.... Oh ya!!! Well Soon..(Not)_**  
**_Sakura: *Blush*_**  
**_Sakura12908: Well Bye EVERYONE!_**


	5. A DEAL WITH NARUTO!

_**Sakura12908!: HAHAHAHAH!!! I finally got my revenge!!! no.... I will now!**_  
_**Sakura:What is it?**_  
_**Sasuke:........ARG!!!!.**_  
_**Sakura: Sasuke...Kun?**_  
_**Sasuke: Sakura.... *Hugs her tightly so shes facing his chest and not me* I'm gonna kill you if you do that!**_  
_**Sakura12908: Do what?**_  
_**Sasuke: C'mon Rita! you know what I'm talking about!**_  
_**Sakura12908: HUH?? *Evil smirk***_  
_**Sasuke: C'mon! I'm begging you!**_  
_**Sakura: (The Uchiha Sasuke begging???!!!! Whats happening to the world?!) she thought quietly.**_  
_**Sakura12908: To Bad! Its ok Sasuke its just a story!**_  
_**Sasuke: But-**_  
_**Sakura12908: NO BUTS! Now for the Disclaimers!**_  
_**Sakura12908: I dont won Naruto or Naruto Shippuden~!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Recap:_**

**_I grabbed Sakura by the Waist and said._**  
**_"Not so FAST. DOBE."_**  
**_"WHAT?!" Naruto Yelled._**  
**_"Sakura's on my team!"_**  
**_"So?" Sakura and Naruto said at once._**  
**_"You idiots! Sakura's on my team so she is not going to go!"_**  
**_"What?!" They both said again._**  
**_"You Know What UCHIHA?! I Never AGREED to that!"_**  
**_"I gave you 3 reasons right?" I smirked._**  
**_"Whatever! Fine!" Sakura was getting redder and redder by the second. She could Probably beat Hinata now!_**  
**_"So dobe she's not going."_**  
**_"Wait! Sasuke Please Just let me go to the wedding!! Naruto is the Hokage so he will allow you to come back and watch the wedding! And then Leave...." Sakura said. Her eyes were pleading._**  
**_"Fine..." I said. "But Naruto has to make a deal with me.!" (AN: OOC Much? Sasuke: Shut-up!)_**

**_To Be Continued!_**

**_Recap end...._**

**_Scroll down for the continued part!!_**

**_

* * *

__No ones Point-A-View_**

**"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled.**  
**"I said you have to make a deal with me dobe!!!" (AN: Once Again! OOC Much?! Sasuke: ..... AN: LOL)**  
**"Ok..... What is it??" Naruto said with suspition all over his face.**  
**"You have to...." Sasuke started. "Wait. this is gonna be long so don't dose off!"**  
**"Ok!" Naruto said.**

**"Well.... If I let Sakura go to the wedding to be the Brides Maid.... I have to go with my team to the Wedding also! And... You have to prove to the Whole Village that I will Take Sakura with me to go kill Itachi and COME BACK. It will be a mission for her." He was interrupted.**

**"WHAT?!" Sakura and Naruto said at the same time again. (AN: Deja vu anyone?)**  
**"Ya. I'm gonna come back. Hn. Where else will I re-build my clan?!" Sasuke said impatiently. Sakura and Naruto made the 'O' face with their... uhh... Face.**  
**"Now I was Saying! When I kill Itachi and Come back I want the Uchiha Grounds built new and nice. Hn" Sasuke said with pleasure.**

**"Is that all?" Naruto asked.**  
**"Yea..." Sasuke replied. "I LIKE TOTALLY ACCEPT!!!" Naruto said.. I mean YELLED!... AGIAN!**  
**"Hn. Thats Enough. Lets go to the Village." Sasuke said with an annoyed expression.**  
**Then he... You guessed it.**  
**Once again he Disappeard with the Hebi members.**

_**Sakura Point-A-View**._

**I was totally surprised when Sasuke said he would return after his revenge. He wanted to rebuild his clan. I knew that. But coming back to Konoha and rebuild his clan? That Ladies and Gentleman... I didn't know. But i was still happy that he said he would come back! It felt like a dream come true when he had said that to Naruto and me.**

**He disappeard. "Let's follow!" I called out to Naruto. He nodded his head beaming with happiness. I knew what he was thinking. "Sasuke's coming back so I will keep my promise with Sakura-chan!"**

**_No ones Point- A- View:_**

**When we reached the Konoha's gate The Jounins there looked at Sakura and Naruto and smiled. But when they saw Sasuke and his team..... They were ready to attack.**

**"Hey no fights! He's with us!" Naruto said.**  
**"Naruto-sama... Are you sure?" One of the Jounins asked.**  
**"He is." Sakura said with no emotion.**  
**"Well if Sakura-sama saids so..." They got out of our characters path. "HEY! WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO SAKURA-CHAN WHEN I'M THE NEXT HOKAGE?!" Naruto yelled out.**  
**"I guess i'm more reliable than you Naruto!" Sakura said sticking out her tougne.**  
**"Naruto-kun?" ''Sakura?"**  
**It was Hinata and Sai.**  
**Hinata doesnt Stutter that much now and Sai was a lot more Social with others now. But Now Sai reallllllllyyyyyyyyyy Loves Sakura! (AN: HAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHHA I got my REVENGE!!!! Sasuke:DAMN IT! Sakura:? Sasuke: Hugs Sakura tightly away from Sai)**  
**"Hinata-chan!!!!" We all know who that is!**  
**"Hey Hina-chan. Sai-kun." Sakura said Lazily Sai ran up and hugged Sakura Tightly. (AN:... hehhehehehheheh. Sasuke: Damn it..!!!!!)**  
**Sasuke was Glaring at the sight of lovey dovey-ness in front of him. Mostly Sai.**  
**Thats when Sai said.(AN: He just had to break the mood huh?! Sasuke: Im acually glad for that.... AN: SHUT UP! Unless you want a bigger revenge!!! Sasuke: NO! *Hugs Sakura*) "What's the Uchiha doing here?"**

**_TO BE CONTINUED!!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sakura12908: well thats it! Stay TUNED EVERYONE!_**  
**_Sasuke: I HATE YOU!_**  
**_Sakura12908: No you dont!~ cause you 2 are gonna end up together anyway!_**  
**_Sakura: Oh! Its ok Sasuke-kun!_**  
**_Sasuke: Hugs Sakura tightly and Kisses her passionatly._**  
**_Sakura12908: Hey you two go get a room!_**  
**_Sasuke: Gladly!_**  
**_Sakura12908: Bye peoples!_**  
**_Sasuke: *Shuts the door with a Bam*_**  
**_Sakura12908: Ughhh~~!! Here we go again!!! SORRY FOR NOT POSTING LAST WEEK! I HAD A HUGE TEST!!!_**


	6. JEALOUS!

**_Sakura12908: WELCOME TO THE REVENGE OF SAKURA12908!_**  
**_Sasuke:..... DAMN._**  
**_Sakura?_**  
**_Sakura12908: Sasuke! Language!_**  
**_Sasuke: When did you think about language?_**  
**_Sakura12908: ..... Uh... Never?... Hehehe._**  
**_Sasuke:Exactly!_**  
**_Sakura12908: Well I have another heart breaking news for you!_**  
**_Sasuke: ?_**  
**_Sakura12908: Come on out! SAI!_**

**_Sasuke: WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Sakura: ???!!! Is this what you talked over the phone with me Rita?!_**  
**_Sakura12908(Rita): Yep!_**  
**_Sai: Why am i here?_**  
**_Sasuke: UGH! *Holds Sakura tightly and kisses her*_**  
**_Sakura12908: Well you see... *Evil Smirk.* I wanted to get a picture of you and Sakura for the uh..... Story! It also includes mature content! Well Sai all you have to do is grab her thigh and then her ass. Then pretend to kiss! I dont really care if you actually do kiss....._**  
**_Sasuke and Sakura: WHAT!_**  
**_Sai: OK.!_**  
**_Sakura12908: JK! The reason i called you is Sai... Is to tell the others (Readers...!) the disclaimers!_**  
**_Sai: WHY ME?_**  
**_Sakura12908: CAUSE! I SAID SO! ALSO I ALWAYS HAVE OTHER PEOPLE DO THE DISCLAIMERS! AND THEY ARE ALL THE SAME PEOPLE! SO SAY THE DISCLAIMERS! NOW!_**  
**_Sai:.... *Sweatdrop* OK!_**  
**_Sai: Sakura12908 does not own me! And The characters in Naruto! ONCE AGAIN! She does not own Naruto Shippuden and Naruto!_**

**_NOW ON TO THE STORY!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Recap!

* * *

_

_No ones Point- A- View:_

_When we reached the Konoha's gate The Jounins there looked at Sakura and Naruto and smiled. But when they saw Sasuke and his team..... They were ready to attack._

_"Hey no fights! He's with us!" Naruto said._  
_"Naruto-sama... Are you sure?" One of the Jounins asked._  
_"He is." Sakura said with no emotion._  
_"Well if Sakura-sama saids so..." They got out of our characters path. "HEY! WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO SAKURA-CHAN WHEN I'M THE NEXT HOKAGE?!" Naruto yelled out._  
_"I guess i'm more reliable than you Naruto!" Sakura said sticking out her tougne._  
_"Naruto-kun?" ''Sakura?"_  
_It was Hinata and Sai._  
_Hinata doesnt Stutter that much now and Sai was a lot more Social with others now. But Now Sai reallllllllyyyyyyyyyy Loves Sakura! (AN: HAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHHA I got my REVENGE!!!! Sasuke:DAMN IT! Sakura:? Sasuke: Hugs Sakura tightly away from Sai)_  
_"Hinata-chan!!!!" We all know who that is!_  
_"Hey Hina-chan. Sai-kun." Sakura said Lazly Sai ran up and hugged Sakura Tightly. (AN:... hehhehehehheheh. Sasuke: Damn it)_  
_Sasuke was Glaring at the sight of lovey dovey-ness in front of him. Mostly Sai._  
_Thats when Sai said.(AN: He just had to break the mood huh?! Sasuke: Im acually glad for that.... AN: SHUT UP! Unless you want a bigger revenge!!! Sasuke: NO! *Hugs Sakura*) "What's the Uchiha doing here?"_

_TO BE CONTINUED!!!!

* * *

END OF RECAP!

* * *

_

**"Well you see....."Sakura started.**

**10 Min LATER!**

**"So that it!!!" Sakura ended.**  
**"OH!" Sai and Hinata said together.**  
**"Hey, Sakura..?" Sai asked.**  
**"What is it Sai-kun?" Sakura asked.**

**Sasuke Point-A-View**

**"Why does she call Sai, Sai-KUN?!" Sasuke's inner said.**  
**"Why does that matter to us?" Sasuke said unemotionally "Hey! You better get her back!!! Sai will and i mean WILL take her away from you!!!"**  
**"Shut up."**  
**"Fine! Well I'll Leave you alone!..."**  
**"Finally!"**  
**"After I heve some fun taking over your body!!"**  
**"WHA-"**

**No ones Point-A-View**

**"Well i was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner with me." Sai asked.**  
**"Uhhhh o-" Sakura was cut off "Not so fast!" Sasuke's Inner said. (Rita: OCC MUCH?!!! LOL!)**

** "HUH?!" Sai said.**

**"Sakura's busy go flirt or bugg someone else!" Sasuke's inner said. (Rita: Look whose jealous!!!!~~~)**  
**Sasuke: Hey what the hell are you doing!**  
**Before Sai could respond 'Sasuke' pulled her away.**  
**"Come on Sakura.!"**  
**"Wha?! Sasuke?!"**  
**"Cya Dobe, and Hinata!"**  
**"Uhhh.... Bye?" Naruto and Hinata said. Dumb founded.**  
**"Well that was weird."Naruto said. Hinata Nodded. "So... How were you while i was gone Hina-chan?" He said kissing her fully on the lips.**  
**"I Mis-se-d you so-oo m-uc-h!" Hinata said while Blushing. Naruto grinned.**  
**"Same! Come on Hina-chan! I'll treat you to Ramen for dinner!" Naruto said putting a hand on her waist and hugging her to his chest.**  
**They Left.**  
**"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!?" Sai Said!!! (Rita: LONER! heheehehhhehehehe Sorry! Sai fans!)**

**Now Back to Sakura and Sasuke.**

**"Uhh Sasuke?" Sakura asked.**  
**"Yea." He said sounding mad.**  
**"Why did you do that?!" Sakura asked.**  
**Sasuke's inner: Hey Sasuke I don't Know WHAT TO SAY NOW SO ITS ALL UP TO YOU! AND REMEBER THAT SAI WAS GOING TO TAKE OUR SAKURA OUT TO DINNER! AND MAYBE KISS HER!**  
**Sasuke: WHAT!? Hey!**

**Thats when Sasuke got control of his own body while_ thinking that Sai was going to kiss his Sakura._**

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!

* * *

**

**_Sakura12908: I luv Cliff Hangerssss!_**  
**_Sasuke:Hey Are we going to have a Show down against Sai and Me?_**  
**_Sakura12908: YEP! Sakura: Really!_**  
**_Sakura12908: Yep! And I thank tigers-and-dragons for giving me this idea!_**  
**_Sasuke: Well Sai is going to go down!_**  
**_Sakura12908: R U Sure? I'm the one who is writing this story!_**  
**_Sasuke:......Dang.. IT!! _**

**_Sakura12908: Its ok Sasuke it wont be that bad! ALSO!! I really thank all of the people for reviewing my story!_**

**_1.)tigers-and-dragons _**

**_2.)Serious Lee _**

**_3.) CrImSoN-AnGeL666  
_**

**_4.)jackie-chan1230 _**

**_5.)cowgirl137 _**

**_6.)x0xMagicalTwilightx0x _**

**_7.) Ren-stranger _**

**_8.)cherrysaki-chan _**

**_9.) LadyGhost92 _**

**_10.)Firehearted Shinobi _**

**_11.)nassima123 _**

**_12.)zara dragon _**

**_I really thank the people who reviewed more than twice!! _**

**_Sasuke: If you want me to win the show down press the green review box!_**


	7. FUCKEN! WALL!

**Sakura12908!: WELCOME~! I kno you would luv to slap me and all that crap but I'M BACK!~ I was at a huge writers block but sum how got out of it... well Anyways I'm Back (With my Oreos!~~)**  
**Sasuke: FINALLY! I had no work you know! How do u expect me to make a living with no WORK!**  
**Sakura12908: U kno... there are like bunch of stories with you and Sakura on this site... Sasuke:...**  
**Sakura12908: Sasuke Are YOU HIDING SOMETHING?**  
**Sasuke:...FINE! I was soo bored and depressed because i didnt see Sakura for a week ok? Sakura12908: A week wasn't that long to get depressed you kno. *Sweat drop***  
**Sasuke: WELL SORRY FOR being obsessed with my girlfriend! Well she won't know that i was depressed because of her because she ain't here right now so Ha! *Gets on his knees* Please don't tell her!**  
**Sakura12908: Uhh sasuke? Sasuke: Yea?**  
**Sakura12908: She's here already... She was behind you the whole time...**  
**Sakura: Sasuke-kun! *Hugs him so tightly and kisses him.* i missed you sooooo MUCH!**  
**Sasuke: Sakura! Me to!**  
**Sakura12908: UGH! No more lovey dovey stuff! GOT it! do that when we start the chapter/Episode! Sai! Disclaimers~!**  
**Sai: AGAIN?**  
**Sakura12908: U only did it once! just say it!**  
**Sai: Sakura12908 doesn't own Naruto shippuden or naruto so suck it up! There Happy?**  
**Sakura12908: Yep! Lets go on with the Story!~~**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_No ones Point-A-View:_

_"Well i was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner with me." Sai asked._  
_"Uhhhh o-" Sakura was cut off "Not so fast!" Sasuke's Inner said. (Rita: OCC MUCH? LOL!)_

_"HUH?" Sai said._

_"Sakura's busy go flirt or bugg someone else!" Sasuke's inner said. (Rita: Look whose jealous!~~~)_  
_Sasuke: Hey what the hell are you doing!_  
_Before Sai could respond 'Sasuke' pulled her away._  
_"Come on Sakura.!"_  
_"Wha? Sasuke?"_  
_"Cya Dobe, and Hinata!"_  
_"Uhhh... Bye?" Naruto and Hinata said. Dumb founded._  
_"Well that was weird."Naruto said. Hinata Nodded. "So... How were you while i was gone Hina-chan?" He said kissing her fully on the lips._  
_"I Mis-se-d you so-oo m-uc-h!" Hinata said while Blushing. Naruto grinned._  
_"Same! Come on Hina-chan! I'll treat you to Ramen for dinner!" Naruto said putting a hand on her waist and hugging her to his chest._  
_They Left._  
_"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!" Sai Said! (Rita: LONER! heheehehhhehehehe Sorry! Sai fans!)_

_Now Back to Sakura and Sasuke._

_"Uhh Sasuke?" Sakura asked._  
_"Yea." He said sounding mad._  
_"Why did you do that?" Sakura asked._  
_Sasuke's inner: Hey Sasuke I don't Know WHAT TO SAY NOW SO ITS ALL UP TO YOU! AND REMEBER THAT SAI WAS GOING TO TAKE OUR SAKURA OUT TO DINNER! AND MAYBE KISS HER!_  
_Sasuke: WHAT! Hey!_

_Thats when Sasuke got control of his own body while thinking that Sai was going to kiss his Sakura._

**_

* * *

_**

**Sasuke Point of veiw:**

"Hn."  
"What? i dont understand that kind of language!"  
I smirked."Hn."  
"Sasuke don't get me pissed!" Sakura was soon going to lose her temper I knew it.  
"Hn." I said once again. (Rita: IS THIS SOME SORT OF national "Hn" Day? Itachi: Hn.)  
Sakura fumed... "Oh I see! I see how it is! Fine Be that way! I'll Just go have dinner with Sai at MY HOUSE!"  
"H-...WHAT!"  
Sakura walked into a alley way that was a short cut to her house.  
Sasuke thought "She's going to bring Sai over to HER House and have dinner?"  
"Yep. Who knows what they will do after?" Sasuke's inner said.  
"Wait. This can't happen..." I thought i was going to burst right then and there. The only thoughts that I had then was only two things... Kill Sai... and ... Make Sakura Mine...

**Sakura Point O Veiw:**

I was certainly pissed...at SASUKE. What is up with him saying "hn" all the time? Its been getting on my nerves... So i said...  
"Oh I see! I see how it is! Fine Be that way! I'll Just go have dinner with Sai at MY HOUSE!"  
Oh the glory! I wish i couldve seen his face when I said that... (Rita: I got the sceane on camera and video! I'll Show it to you! Sakura: THANX!)  
I was walking away my back turned on Sasuke.

** Then... I was... Pushed... **

**No SLAMMED! onto...**

**No**

**...**

**INTO**

**...**

**...**

**_A_**

**...**

**_FRIKEN_**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**_WALL?_**

**"Sasuke What the Hell!" I started to yell at him.**  
**I Stopped... His eyes... His eyes were glowing and spinning of the Sharingan... I knew he was mad...**  
**"Your going to invite Sai over to your HOUSE?" Sasuke murmmerd with a cold voice.**  
**I Felt Chills running up my spine. I had never seen Sasuke get so mad before!**  
**"Sasuke..- What... Why are you pissed?" I was really wondering why... i mean he was the one who rejected me that night wasnt he? HE LEFT ME ON A FRIKEN COLD STONE BENCH! DID I MENTION COLD AND STONE?**  
**I was going to yell at him but then I...**

**

* * *

**

**_Sakura12908: DONE! 4 Now! Well I know... It was extremly SHORT! BUT what did i tell ya! I luv Cliffies! Well I hope you enjoyed it! and peeps! Give me some GOOD I D E A ' S~! Luv ya! Bye!~~~_**

**_P.S.: Thank u all for reveiwing my ChApPiEs~~~!_**

**_Sakura: Bye!_**  
**_Sasuke: Hn..._**  
**_Sakura: SASUKE NO MROE HN's! Sasuke & sakura12908: *Sweat drop...*_**  
**_Sasuke: Bye._**  
**_Sakura: Good! *Kisses him on the lips and cuddles on his well built chest.*_**  
**_Sasuke:..._**  
**_Sakura12908: BYE!_**


End file.
